Black Veil Brides
Black Veil Brides is an American rock band based out of Hollywood, California. The group is composed of Andrew "Andy Six" Biersack (lead vocals), Ashley Purdy (bass, backing vocals), Jake Pitts (lead guitar), Jinxx (guitar, violin), and Christian "CC" Coma (drums). Black Veil Brides are known for their distinct appearance, mainly being inspired by Kiss' stage persona as well as numerous 1980's glam metal acts. History Early years, record deal and debut album (2006-2010) Black Veil Brides was founded during 2006 using the name Brides with members Andrew Biersack (lead vocals), Johnny Herold (guitar), and Phil Cenedella (bass) in Delhi, Ohio. They were soon contacted via Myspace by Nate Shipp (guitar) and Chris Riesenberg (drums). They started gaining recognition for the song "Knives and Pens". The music video has gained over 26,000,000 views over YouTube.Knives and Pens Official Music Video YouTube.com 2009-06-17 In late November 2009, David "Pan" Burton left the group due to differences in direction and clashes between members. Shortly after his departure he began the project House of Glass with previous Black Veil Brides guitarist, Chris "Hollywood" Bluser. Demos were posted on Myspace, with lyrics written by Biersack. Black Veil Brides responded, saying that the demos were from their upcoming debut album and that Pan had recorded his vocals over them. Pan claimed he'd written the songs before joining the band and that these demos were the way the songs were originally intended to be. Due to these demos being released before We Stitch These Wounds, the band changed the titles of the songs "Funeral in Flames" to "Beautiful Remains" and "Alive and Burning" to "All Your Hate". However, "Sweet Blasphemy" remained the same. In September 2009, using the current name, Black Veil Brides signed with the independent label StandBy Records.Black Veil Brides featured in Billboard Magazine TheGauntlet.com 2010-07-08. Retrieved 2010-11-18 The writing process for a tour and a record began immediately. In December 2009, the band embarked on their first US tour entitled "On Leather Wings". The group's debut album We Stitch These Wounds was released July 13, 2010 and sold over 10,000 copies in its first week, ranking at #36 on the Billboard Top 200 chart, and #1 on the Billboard Independent chart.We Stitch These Wounds Charts & Awards AllMusic.comIndependent Albums Billboard.com 2010-11-13 Retrieved 2010-11-18 In late 2010, Black Veil Brides went on tour with bands The Birthday Massacre, Dommin and Aural Vampire.Black Veil Brides Interview Video with Andy Six in Seattle 2010 LaCarmina.com 2010-11-20 Retrieved 2011-03-18 Black Veil Brides first came to the attention of Lava Records president Jason Flom when the chief music officer at Hot Topic, John Kirkpatrick, told him about the incredible buzz that building around the band, with their t-shirt attracting the second biggest sales in the country at that point.Interview with Jason Flom What was even more impressive was that they had built their fanatical following in a "DIY" fashion, such as in making their own self-funded videos. When Flom then heard their music and met the group, he decided that they were exactly what he'd been looking for, later commenting to HitQuarters: "They are bringing back what has been missing for over a decade: they are rock heroes that are truly larger than life. The make-up, the hair, the leather, and most importantly they have great songs, great playing …" Flom then made a deal with Neil Sheehan, founder of StandBy Records, to sign the band over to Lava. Future events and Set the World on Fire (2011-onward) Black Veil Brides supported the Murderdolls in the "God Save The Scream Tour" 2011 and also toured America on the AP Tour from March 18 to May 6.BVB on the AP Tour StandbyRecords.net 2011-02-19 The band will continue on to the Vans Warped Tour, beginning June 24, 2011 and ending August 14 of the same year.Black Veil Brides Vans Warped Tour Dates Vanswarpedtour.com It has also been released that the band will be performing at festivals such as the Download Festival in the UKDownload Festival Linup Downloadfestival.co.uk and Bamboozle.Bamboozle Linup Thebamboozle.com On April 20, it was revealed the band had won the Revolver Magazine's Golden Gods Award for Best New Artist, Kerrang! UK Rock Magazine Best Newcomers, and were nominated for Kerrang! Best International Newcomer. The band's second studio album, Set the World on Fire was released on June 14, 2011 by Lava Music/Universal Republic Records. The cover art was released in April.News Archive Roadrunnerrecords.com/Blabbermouth.net 2011-05-09STWOF Album Cover: Photography: Chad Michael Ward - Painting / Illustration: Richard Villa III Twitter.com 2011-04-29The title track from Set the World on Fire was planned for use in the movie Scream 4. At the news of the song not being used the band released a statement and an extended song preview.Black Veil Brides "Set the World on Fire" Extended Snippet PulseRecordings.com 2011-04-19 It was later announced on May 23 that the song will be featured in the Transformers: Dark of the Moon movie.Transformers 3 Dark of the Moon Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Soundtrack-movie.com A clip of the album's lead single, "Fallen Angels", was released in late April.Black Veil Brides "Fallen Angels" PulseRecordings.com 2011-04-26 Retrieved 2011-04-27 It was then fully released in the UK on May 1. The US release was pushed from May 3An Interview With Andy Biersack of the Black Veil Brides Type3Media.com 2011-04-12 to May 10 to be given for free with the pre-order of Set the World on Fire on iTunes. As a result of "Fallen Angels" being delayed a preview of the song "Youth and Whisky" was released on May 3.Black Veil Brides "Youth and Whiskey" Snippet PulseRecordings.com 2011-05-03 The band will play at the Rock am Ring festival at the Nürburgring motorsport complex in Nürburg, Germany in June 2011.[http://www.rock-am-ring.com/spielplan ROCK AM RING: Setlist and Timetable (German)] Rock-am-ring.com Band members ; Current members * Andy "Six" Biersack - lead vocals, keyboards (since 2006); bass (2008-2009) * Christian "CC" Coma - drums (since 2010) * Jeremy "Jinxx" Ferguson - rhythm guitar, violin, backing vocals (since 2009) * Jake Pitts - lead guitar (since 2009) * Ashley Purdy - bass, backing vocals (since 2009) ; Former members * Sandra Alvarenga - drums (2008–2010) * Chris "Hollywood" Bluser - lead guitar, backing vocals (2008–2009) * David "Pan" Burton - rhythm guitar (2008–2009) * Johnny Herold - lead guitar (2006–2008) * Nate Shipp - rhythm guitar, backing vocals (2007–2008) * Phil Cenedella - bass guitar, backing vocals (2006–2008) * Chris "Craven" Riesenberg - drums (2007–2008) Discography ;Albums/EPs ;Singles Videography References External links * Official website Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia